ItaSasu/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence 'Openings/Endings' The observed theme for Naruto Shippuden Opening 6 - Sign is about Sasuke getting used to the Curse of Hatred and pain caused by the loss of Itachi. 'Fillers - Part II' Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In episode 189; Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia, Nekobaa and Nekomata are talks about Team 7. In the flashback, Nekobaa hires Team 7 to gather the last paw on her Paw Encyclopaedia, which a game was played by Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger. When Nekobaa mention Itachi's name, Sasuke got angered and leaves to prepare for the mission. Nekobaa then explains to Naruto and Sakura of the Uchiha brothers’ game where Itachi would assign Sasuke to collect paw prints from fast cats to large lions. Nekobaa also told Naruto and Sakura that the Uchiha brothers are used to very close to each other when they were young. At the end of the episode, after the flashback, Nekomata remembers seven years before his fight with Sasuke that he fought and lost to Itachi who told him Sasuke will fight him in seven years and to not hold back on him. Nekobaa states that it is unfortunate that the two brothers who loved each other eventually began to have hatred towards each other. Kakashi's Anbu Arc: The Shinobi That Lives in the Darkness In episode 357, after Itachi's mission with Kakashi, Itachi waited for Sasuke at the academy. When the class was over, Sasuke was happy when he saw Itachi and they both walked back home together. In episode 358, Kakashi and Itachi was assigned on a mission to put the Uchiha under 24-7 surveillance. Itachi can be seen smiling after he amusingly watches Sasuke with his classamtes and fighting with Naruto. Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: Tale of the Hero Naruto In an alternate story, the Uchiha massacre never occurred and Sasuke still admired Itachi since he was little. However, Sasuke becomes wary of the rocky relationship between the clan and the village, but during a talk with Itachi, he is assured by Itachi that things will get better. Overtime, Sasuke becomes increasingly jealous of Itachi for getting more attention from their father and for being unfairly compared to Itachi. This also causes Sasuke to clash with Itachi for trusting the village more than the clan. After coming back from his three-year training, Itachi welcomes Sasuke home but Sasuke treats him with contempt and walks away while glaring at him, which makes Itachi uneasy. Itachi also becomes worried as Sasuke allows his police unit to use aggressive means on the villagers, and the incident of them raiding the Hokage's house without permission causes Itachi to apologize to Minato and promise to talk to Sasuke. When he learns Sasuke defected from the village to join Orochimaru, Itachi rushed to find his brother and appeared in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto's battle, and gets struck in the chest by Sasuke's Chidori. after asking Naruto to take care of Sasuke, Itachi pokes Sasuke on the forehead before he disappears. Thinking he killed his brother, Sasuke awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan and becomes saddened. He later decides that it should have been Naruto rather than Itachi who died and plots revenge on the village. After a while, while Sasuke begins doubting his plan, he is surprised when Itachi appears to him and reveals he went into hiding to heal. Sasuke expresses relief he is alright but Itachi angrily berates Sasuke for plotting to attack the village and abandoning his comrades before leaving. The brothers join forces against Sasori, with Itachi again berating Sasuke for not working with his comrades. They use their respective Susasnoo to take out the Kage puppets. at the end, they reconcile and pose for a photograph with the Konoha 11, Team Jiraiya, and the Kage. Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness When Itachi learns his mother is pregnant, he believes the baby will be a boy. When Sasuke is born, Itachi feels an instant bond with his brother and pokes his cheek. On the night of the Nine-Tails' attack, Itachi is taking care of Sasuke while their parents are out and, during the attack, he rushes to get them to shelter, while protecting and comforting a distressed Sasuke. In the aftermath, Itachi takes Sasuke to survey the damage when Izumi asks if she can hold Sasuke and he refuses or else she will make him cry. When she snatches him from Itachi, Sasuke cries out, prompting Itachi to take him back and Sasuke smiles and laughs while clapping his hands. As Itachi attends the academy, he spends his free time with Sasuke. A couple of years later, Itachi shows his Sharingan to Sasuke, who responds by hugging Itachi. When Itachi goes on a mission with Shisui, Sasuke reminds him of his promise to play with him, to which Itachi apologizes and pokes him on the forehead. This disappoints Sasuke and eventually he comes to resent Itachi being too occupied with his duties and leaving no time to play with him. 'OVAs' Naruto Shippuden Sunny Side Battle Early in the morning at the Uchiha mansion, Itachi walks to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Itachi wanted to fry a finest sunny-side-up egg for Sasuke but he always fails. Later, Sasuke can be seen walking down from the stair case and he goes to the kitchen when he heard some noise. At the kitchen, Sasuke saw many plates of fried eggs on the floor. Itachi asks Sasuke does he want some fried egg for breakfast, Sasuke answers him why not. When Sasuke was about to take one of the plate of fried egg on the floor, Itachi yells at him and says he will make the finest sunny-side-up egg for him. Itachi then continues frying the eggs. Sasuke, who waits at the dining table at the kitchen, senses Itachi's mangekyou sharingan and his mangekyou sharingan can be seen appears on the yolks of the plates of fried eggs on the floor. Sasuke then snap out of his senses and Itachi notices that he is running out of eggs. Sasuke sigh when Itachi runs out of the kitchen after he hears a hen cocks. Alone, at the dining table, Sasuke comments that it is so quiet. Itachi, who was outside chasing after the hen, telling Sasuke that it is just the two of them because everybody is out for the war. Itachi then comes back to the kitchen with an egg and tells Sasuke that all he can do now is made him an egg. After he succeeds frying a finest sunny-side-up egg, he pours some soy souce on it and let Sasuke to eat it. When Sasuke was about to eat, he hesitates, wondering if Itachi wanted to have some too but Itachi smiles at him, telling him that he made it just for him. After eating it and commented that he have had better, Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead and they smiles. Then, Sasuke felt someone poke him and he was shock to see Naruto when he opens his eyes. Naruto then tells Sasuke that they need to go to the battle and Sakura is waiting for them. Confusing on what is going on, Naruto smiles at the confused Sasuke and tells him that it is what Itachi would want from him. Naruto then runs off as Sasuke chase after him, trying to stop him. As running after Naruto, the sand he is standing on, suddenly turn into an egg yolks and the background of the desert they are at, suddenly change into a giant pan. When Sasuke and Naruto saw Itachi appears, holding the pan that they are standing on the egg yolk, Sasuke begins to ask himself, is he still dreaming. Seeing the giant Itachi smiling at him, he smiles too. 'Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth' In chapter 33, Sasuke and Itachi had lost their memory but only remember each other and their times before they learned to hate each other. Lee and his teammate take this opportunity to bring Sasuke and Itachi back to the village before they regain their memories. When Lee told to Itachi and Sasuke that they should be heading back to the village, Itachi suggest they should camp for the night since the sun is about to go down. During their rest, when Sasuke and Itachi are busy minding their own business, Neji suggest to his teammate that they should tie the Uchiha brothers up and bring them to the village but their conversation was overheard by the two brothers. Lee and his teammate have no choice but to fight the Uchiha brothers. During their fight, Lee made an explosion causing the two brothers flying away and landed to where their teammate is; Sasuke at Team Taka and Itachi at Kisame. Category:Unofficial